


That Strange Morning

by Have_a_nice_day, whizzerdbrown



Series: Be More Chill One-Shots [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Have_a_nice_day/pseuds/Have_a_nice_day, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzerdbrown/pseuds/whizzerdbrown
Summary: Chloe usually wakes up before Brooke does.





	That Strange Morning

Nobody knows how many sleepovers Chloe and Brooke have had. They've been besties since grade school! It was almost useless to continue counting after the number had gotten so absurd that if they _didn't _have a sleepover after about a week and a half, it was suspicious. Even after Chloe and Brooke started dating, every Friday they had a sleepover at one or the other’s house. This week, it was Chloe's.__

__It was the strange part of dawn. The sun was shining, almost dully, and the birds were chirping a happy morning tune. It felt almost surreal, for Brooke, this particular Saturday morning, even though she almost always woke up in the same position every week. Although, this time, something was different. Chloe usually woke up before she did._ _

__Brooke didn't want to move, didn't want to wake her. It's a bit creepy, she thought, to stare at someone while they're sleeping. But she held her breath to stop herself from making noise anyway. What felt like like hours past, with Brooke listening to Chloe's soft snore and watching her toss her head minutely, making her curly hair move with her. Brooke reached out, before she realized it, and touched Chloe's face._ _

__With a loud yawn, Chloe stretched and turned to face Brooke with a small, dreamy, smile on her face and groggily asked, “What's up?”_ _

__For some reason, that made Brooke's stomach flutter with butterflies and her heart fill with affection. “Nothing much.” she replied, smiling back._ _

__Neither of them realized it, but they spent quite a while that morning smiling at each other, before they linked hands underneath the blanket, holding on to each other tightly. Chloe's thumbs rubbed soothing circles onto Brooke's hands and for some reason that gesture meant the world to Brooke that strange morning._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is like 150% projecting y'all.


End file.
